Kiseki no Hito!
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Na noite fria de inverno, uma sombra cercada de esperança envolve o coração de uma boa mulher. [S&R][Para Tia D´Daslee]


**Por: **A.C. Lennox

**Editado por: **Bella Lamounier, Rafinha e Lanah

**Para: **D'Daslee Ms.triosya (Titiaaaaa, adorada!)

**Aviso: **Conteúdo polêmico. Recomendo que puritanos com fé exacerbada não leiam essa estória. Não quero constranger ninguém ou muito menos ofender a sua crença. Dado o recado! Boa leitura!

**Kiseki no Hito**

**Memórias...**

A noite era a sua amiga, a lua, sua amante e o sol, seu fiel inimigo, escondido sob caraça preta, ficava eternamente numa vigília doida à espera de uma missão.

Não era anjo, tampouco um vampiro, como muitos poderiam supor. Muito menos um espírito desencarnado, vagando pela escuridão da noite à procura de uma alma sensível para se alimentar. Ele era o que era... Não era vivo nem morto... Era uma áurea de luz materializada que apenas poucas pessoas poderiam ver.

Estava sob cruz divina de um Deus único para cumprir uma missão de pouca importância, mas quem era ele para julgar o desígnio de seu mentor mor? Salvar uma humana de um destino traçado por ela mesma não era nada mais atraente do que correr atrás de mercenário de demônios armados de pistolas diabólicas, que poderia perfura o corpo de um quase-humano-materializado por milhões de vezes em um minuto.

Era um agente divino e não um ser celestial com asas e sem sexo. Ele poderia ter qualquer tipo de relação carnal ou extraterrena, não era provido de pecado... Porque para o seu mentor pecado era aquilo que se reprimia e matava aos poucos. O ser humano, que era mesquinho a ponto de matar o seu íntimo para ser o Maioral, o impecável, o melhor, o sem iniqüidade!

Acedendo o cigarro, tragou profundamente, soltando a fumaça pelo nariz. Começando a bater os pés numa melodia desconhecida, fitava o relógio da torre mais alta da região, faltavam apenas poucos minutos para a humana sem força aparecer por aquela porta e se jogar do alto do prédio de 30 andares.

_Idiota!_

Humanos lhe atiçavam o asco, que fechava sua garganta no momento.

Por uma briga besta, uma garota rica e bem instruída se dirigia até a torre mais alta da cidade com o único intuito da dar cabo da própria vida. Mal sabia ela que a existência humana, por mais sofrida que fosse, tinha um preço carnal. Ninguém sai ileso da própria sina... E o destino daquele bichinho dramático não era morrer naquele dia. Estava apenas adiantando o processo como tantos outros faziam naquele momento.

O que o deixava irritado era não sabe o motivo por que tinha que impedi-la. Ora, não era anjo da guarda, e onde estava esse estúpido quando sua protegida precisava dele? Certo, talvez jogando gamão com um Serafim desocupado de suas tarefas cotidianas, como tocar harpa e abrir os anais do céu, onde o todo-poderoso-morava.

Jogando o cigarro consumido no chão, sentou no degrau. Faltava pouco para a sua boa-ação em séculos de escuridão começar. Para ser mais exato em dentro de cinco minutos a humana entraria como vendaval em sua vida.

OoooooOOOOooooO

Rin Kosui subia de dois em dois degraus da escada que levava para a torre mais alta daquela pequena cidade. Os barulhos de seus passos abruptos ecoavam em sua mente como pesadas machadadas em seu amor-próprio.

"_Corra! Isso mesmo, corra! Fuja de si mesma! Despenque do alto da maior torre da cidade... Esse é o seu destino! Morrer como tantas outras sem orgulho..."_

Segurando com força no corrimão enferrujado, parou ofegante, olhando para aporta fechada com um pêndulo de madeira que oscilava de um lado para outro, em uma vertiginosa seqüência. Aquela era a última chance... O último suspiro de vida que daria em a sua continua vida vazia... Era uma passo para a eternidade. Estava assinando o acordo de desistência.

Não, não queria mais viver.

Abrindo a porta, sentiu que o vento queimava-lhe a pele. O frio norteado de razão também tinha o próprio eco de repudio. Mas quem era ele, mais que uma força que guiava a natureza para julgá-la de maneira tão vil. Ninguém, ninguém mais do que ninguém tinha o direito de apontar um novo caminho... Ela já tentara por tantos, que agora qualquer desafio só lhe daria mais uma sobrevida.

Estava desiludida! A família dava-lhe as costas, no momento em que via tudo o que se apoiara em vida se desmanchar com um simples sopro de infidelidade. O marido sairia de casa para ir ter mais um _caso_ com a secretária quinze anos mais velha do que ele.

Não tinha filhos e não se amava a ponto de ter um pouco de apoio em si mesma. O diagnóstico de sua doença era tão desanimador...

Nem mesmo o estrondo da porta adventício sendo fechada tirou a sua atenção do parapeito do prédio. A respiração lenta quase parando, os batimentos cardíacos cada vez mais altos, os passos dado um de cada vez, faziam de sua despedida algo dramático e sofrido.

Cada vez mais perto...

Perto...

Perto...

Da morte que sempre foi sua vizinha. Das fantasias frustradas. Do amor cego que deturpou a sua consciência e acabou com a sua inocência.

Sim, numa fria noite enluarada, ela estava perto de se jogar pela eternidade. Não seria uma suicida, e sim uma mulher que desistira de tentar viver.

Deixando as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos, fitou a altura, a queda seria mortal e em menos de um segundo estaria jogada no chão.

-Por que hesita tanto se a sua vontade é morrer?-perguntou uma voz dura e gelada, ficando bem próxima do corpo da jovem.

Desequilibrando-se, por pouco não pulou acidentalmente do prédio. Quando entrara não percebera nenhum sinal de que estava acompanhada.

-Ahã! Quem é você?-indagou, ignorando a visão do homem alto com cabelos prateados e impressionantes olhos dourados.

-És muito engraçada, baixinha.-gargalhando, tocou o alto da cabeça da garota, que nem mesmo chegava a bater nos seus ombros.

-Não respondeu a minha pergunta...

-E preciso responder? Olha, eu não sou de dar satisfação da minha vida pra qualquer um não, viu. Aliás, devia estar agradecida por ter impedido a senhorita de ter cometido o maior erro da sua reencarnação.

Gesticulando, Rin desvencilhou, saindo de perto do estranho homem de preto. Por mais incrível que parecesse, não estava com medo. Estava acanhada, envergonhada e até mesmo possessa por aquela "coisa" ter acabado com o seu momento de auto-piedade.

-Claro que precisa...

-Eu não sei e nem quero sabe seu nome.-falou ele, áspero, usando a mentira como uma arma de ataque.-Então por que tenho falar meu nome?

A garotinha até que não era feia, tinha os cabelos negros longos e sedosos e os olhos pequenos e amendoados. A face fora delicadamente projetada, porém na pele ainda mostrava algumas marcas de acnes. Ela sofrera com as espinhas, conjeturou ele divertido, quando fora jovem e humano também passara pela triste fase da adolescência e não fora diferente com relação às malditas espinhas. Só que felizmente não haviam marcado seu rosto tanto quanto tinham assolado o semblante da pequena.

-Você é muito estranho.-sacudindo a cabeça, Rin não escondeu o sorriso matreiro.-Aparece do nada, mas mesmo assim não tenho medo.

-Não apareci do nada... Eu estava aqui antes de você chegar como uma doida para cometer a pior burrada da sua vida.

-Então deve ser um fantasma.-brincou ela, pegando a chave do prédio.-Esse edifício não tem zelador devido ao sistema de segurança sofisticado.

-É? Para você perceber como os humanos não estão passíveis de cometer um ato falho.

-Aham, irei falar com meu pai sobre essa falha. Mesmo sendo quase impossível, ainda existe espionagem industrial.

-Seu pai?-perguntou erguendo o sobrolho.

-Sim! Meu pai é dono desse edifício.-orgulhosa, ergue o queixo.

-Hahahahha...-como os humanos eram complicados, quando ainda era um deles costumava ter a mesma linha de raciocínio.

-Do que você estar rindo?

-Mesmo assim iria se jogar desse prédio!

Soturna, baixou o rosto, deixando os cabelos cobrirem a face. Não tinha pensado em seu pai e no que ele sentiria caso... Caso ela... Desse um fim fatal a sua vida. Seria mais uma vergonha! Ai sim seria a pífia da família, aquela que foi enganada e não agüentou o peso do próprio erro.

-Não parou para pensar nisso, né...

-Realmente não.

-Seu pai não agüentaria passar por tamanho embaraço.

-É...eu sei!-concordou, deixando toda a frustração sair do seu corpo através de lágrimas.-Mas... Estava fora de mim... Pensei se Deus tinha me esquecido, porque deveria continuar levando essa vida onde sempre sou colocada para baixo.

-Deus não te esqueceu, garota.-falou ele, odiando as lágrimas dramáticas da morena.-Foi você que se esqueceu.

-Muito fácil falar...

-Pára de fazer drama sem necessidade.-conciso, tocou a mão da garota.-Jogar a sua parcela de culpa encima dos desígnios de Deus só vai afundá-la mais nesse lamaçal em que se encontra.

A mão dela estava mais fria do que a sua sem vida, tremia com espasmos repetitivos e desesperados. Era realmente irritante! Passando os braços pelos ombros dela, a trouxe para junto do seu corpo. Não era seu serviço consolá-la, no entanto não conseguiu reprimir a própria ternura adormecida por séculos. Crispando os lábios um no outro, não conseguiu afastá-la de si, uma força a prendia a seu lado.

-Se Deus fosse atender a todos, acho que o sistema de senha não funcionaria com tanta eficácia.-falou em um falso bom-humor.

-Sistema de senha?-arregalando os olhos, segurou com força a jaqueta preta de couro.

-Óbvio! Não é assim que funciona aqui?

-Sim... Cara, você é muito estranho.-coçando a cabeça, soltou um sorriso encantador.

-Ser normal é estressante, não é mesmo!-disse ele, se sentindo reconfortado com o carinho dela.-Olha, não minta, afinal você é um ótimo exemplo disso.

Sim, era o perfeito exemplo de que a perfeição só estragava o que tinha de precioso na vida. Se não tivesse reprimido tanto seu lado rebelde talvez não tivesse chegado ao ápice de se jogar de um prédio sem percebe o mal que estaria acarretando à própria família.

-Realmente, mas mesmo assim não deixa de ser estranho esse seu jeito.-olhou para o rapaz.-Queria mesmo saber seu nome...

Eram tantas perguntas que não teriam respostas, ela sabia disso, tanto que corou e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada pela ousadia. Aquela não era a noite para cobranças insólitas ou perguntas corriqueiras. Era a noite em que Rin conheceria quem realmente era.

E, certamente, seria um caminho tão longo, mas tão longo, que ela poderia levar uma reencarnação inteira tentando encontra o sue verdadeiro eu.

-Meu nome é Rin.-falou baixinho por de trás do volumoso cabelo.

-Rin?

-Sim, Koiso Rin.

-Belo nome...

-Não seja cínico.-repreendeu, fazendo uma careta chistosa.-Ninguém merece ter um nome tão sem sal.

-Ele reflete a sua personalidade.-replicou cínico.

-Sou tão sem sal assim!

-Ainda tem alguma dúvida disso.-instigou, olhando para o rosto pálido da moça. Ela não era sem sal, muito menos doce. Rin era Rin, dramática, cheia de recalques e medo. Era fácil ler isso na íris dela. Queria achar a força, a paixão de viver e nada mais.-Só pelo fato de acreditar em minhas palavras te faz uma mulher desinteressante.

Abrumando a face, afastou-se rapidamente dos braços do rapaz, agarrando o casaco com força.

_Mulher desinteressante..._

Aquilo era verdade! Não tinha uma beleza escandalosa, era tímida e vazia de tudo para não chamar atenção e conseguia essa proeza com freqüência. Aprendera esconder a frustração de não ser atraente no trabalho, talvez fora ai que errara... Talvez fora aí que se afundara no abismo da própria destruição.

-Abaixa a cabeça com tanta facilidade!-falou, impiedoso, em seu tom imperioso e prepotente.-Parece um animalzinho acuado. Rin, você não precisa apanhar para ter dor... A sua cabeça está altamente programada para fazê-la sofrer. Então qual o motivo para se matar sendo que sua alma já morreu faz tempo!

Não conseguia sentir pena da garota, podia ver a contração de cada musculatura facial a respiração descompassada e o orgulho jogado no chão. A imagem de santa, perfeita e sofredora parecia ter sumido, agora sim conseguia visualizar a verdadeira Rin.

A mulher forte e sedutora que continuava a punir com sua normal de moral rígida.

-Eu odeio análise! Oh, senhor sem nome.-com voz rasteira, ergueu o queixo.-Não sei de onde veio, nem sei quem é, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de analisar minha vida inteira baseado em alguns momentos de intimidade.

Rindo, levou às mãos no bolso da calça. Rin tinha um lado lutador, não estava totalmente perdida na vida. Andando, ficou ao lado da mocinha. Sentindo a respiração dela na sua pele, fechou os olhos. Era completamente aterradora aquela sensação de pânico e desejo carnal.

Há séculos pensou que estava livre desse desejo destruidor que o levou à loucura. Agora novamente sentia, e não era por várias mulheres, como compunha seu vício pecaminoso no passado, mas sim por uma em especial, e ela por nenhum momento recuou, como se não temesse seu toque.

-Se odeia é porque realmente necessita de uma boa analista.-acarinhando o queixo fino, obrigou a face pequena a encarar seu rosto cheio de personalidade.

-Então agora sou doida!

-Que seja, ora...-com o rosto cada vez mais próximo, não mais xingava o anjo desertor, só via naqueles lábios finos e ressacados pelo frio o bálsamo para as inquietações que carregava por várias gerações.-O que tem de mal em ser louco!

-Então ser normal é ser burro...-concluiu com um sorriso malicioso que nunca havia ousado um dia dar.

-Eu não quero ser burro... Você quer?-perguntou milímetro de arrebatar um beijo.

Precisava de um não para mandar tudo para o inferno... Essa era verdade. Do jeito que estava pior não poderia ficar.

-Não, eu quero ser uma louca inteligente.

Gargalhando, agarrou a lapela do casaco preto atraindo de vez para um beijo quente e possessivo. Onde línguas e corpos se uniram numa dança perfeita, em que Rin pôde entregar-se e pela primeira vez ceder aos pedidos de sua alma subjugada às próprias e imperdoáveis restrições.

**Quatro meses depois...**

Tudo não passara de um sonho, no dia seguinte estava deitada sobre o banco do heliporto da sede da empresa de seu pai, completamente vestida, sendo que na noite anterior passara os momentos mais quentes e apaixonantes de sua vida. Com o andar dos dias a espera de um contato, que não chegara a acontecer, acabara aceitando a idéia de que tudo passara de uma ilusão criada por sua mente frágil.

No entanto algo de bom ficara. Rin, não era apenas outra Rin, mas tinha uma vida própria e um prazer novo em ver o belo. Naquele pequeno interlúdio, quando desistira de encontra o homem misterioso, viajara para a Europa e oriente Médio, e agora se preparava para conhecer a América do Sul, começando pela Argentina, caminhando pelo Chile e terminando no Rio de Janeiro. Passaria do frio para o calor em questão de dias. E estava muito feliz, obrigada!

A perda do marido para uma mulher mais velha e o amadurecimento da alma não fora um castigo, afinal fora por aqueles pequenos obstáculos e com apoio de um estranho que podia pegar a sua vida com as mãos. Saíra com outros homens, com alguns até mesmo a ter um relacionamento mais íntimo, mas não estava preparada para ter algo muito sério.

-_Última chamada para o vôo 563 com destino a Buenos Aires, Argentina. Passageiros, por favor, seguirem em direção ao balcão de embarque. _

A voz mecânica tirou Rin da linha que percorria seu devaneio momentâneo. Não era sempre que deixava a sua mente vagar pelo território perigoso do passado. Não que não quisesse lembrar do homem alto de cabelo prateados que a deixara doida há cerca de 120 dias, 16 horas e 15 minutos, contudo já não fazia sentido remoer o que era passado.

Era uma pena, afinal era uma mulher bem mais interessante agora. Pegando a sua única bagagem, uma mochila surrada azul, Rin dobrou o roteiro de viagem e colocou em baixou do braço em seguida colocou os óculos pretos deixando os cabelos soltos caírem pela face.

Já estava sentada em seu assento e colocando o cinto, quando percebeu o vulto grande vestido de preto que tirava um casaco esdrúxulo sentar a seu lado.

Com a visão enegrecida pela lente, olhou da ponta do pé aquele, passando pelas coxas fortes e torneadas pelo um jeans altamente pecaminoso, que parecia dizer por si só "Podem vim me atacar que eu sou potente", subindo com mais interesse deixou o queixo cair com a visão do peitoral definido também marcado pela blusa preta colada que não escondia a tatuagem com motivos tribais de alguma tribo indígena africana.

"Que homem... realmente é do estilo que eu nunca pegaria", pensou não fechando a boca, ao ver que ele se virava para conversa com aeromoça, dando a ela o vale direito de ver sua costa sexy. Os cabelos longos mostravam um brilho encantador, era da mesma cor...

"Ah, estou viajando na maionese", pensou fazendo esforço para não voltar a encarar o tentador homem que sentava a seu lado. Atrapalhada, abriu uma revista de cabeça para baixo, contou nuvens, bebeu copos de águas... Até que...

-você estar passando bem, Rin?-a voz conhecida soou forte como um rompante de vitalidade que a fez engasgar com liquido transparente.-Epa, deixa que eu ajudo.-falou dando leves socos em suas costa, chamando atenção de todos no avião.

Rin logo ficou rubra de vergonha.

-Vo-cê?-jogando os óculos no chão, apontou dedo indicador de cima para baixo.

-Aham...

-Não acredito!

-É para acreditar!-falou, rindo.

-Esperei... Por tanto tempo... Que acho que isso é um sonho.

-Não é um sonho.

-Não!-arregalando os olhos, vasculhou a mochila atrás do comprimido antiestresse, que costumava chamar de amigo-bolinha-azul.-Só pode ser efeito do remédio...

Apanhando os dois braços da garota a beijou com paixão. Não foi qualquer beijo... E sim "o beijo", que envolveu a língua, nariz e até mesmo os olhos de Rin.

-Me diz, isso é um sonho?

-Não...-apontou novamente o dedo para ele.-Mas continuo...

-Não seja burra, Rin. Lembra, se cansou de ser um asno.

-Sim... Mas como?

-Você é desconfiada, heim.-metodicamente pegou os dedo dela e apontou para o céu.-Vamos assim dizer que o "Homem" lá de cima quis assim!-pausadamente abraçou-a, atraindo o corpo confinado no pequeno espaço das poltronas.-E quem sou eu para desobedecer-lhe.

-Eu até agora não sei seu nome...

Beijando o pescoço que já fora motivo de riso, ela sorriu. Era primeira satisfação que daria a ela.

-Pode me chamar de Sesshoumaru.

-Se-Sshou-ma-ru.-soletrou com os olhinhos brilhantes.

-Sim!

Rindo pulou nos pescoços dele.

-Que nome mais Kakoii!-falou, roçando nas bochechas do amado. Um sonho estava sendo realizado... Era bom demais para ser verdade.

Colocando um sorriso discreto na face, o antigo agente da lei célica estava pronto para viver uma linda história de amor na América do Sul, correndo de encontro a uma nova aventura ainda mais excitante.

**Fim!**

**Mini-Vocabulário:**

**Kakoii: Fofinho, hiper-lindinho, maravilhoso! Xd**


End file.
